Kurtbastian Roleplays
by blainekurtsebbritsan
Summary: Random Roleplays I do on Omegle or Chatzy
1. Chapter 1

**You and the stranger both like KurtBastian.**

**Stranger:** Kurt quickly sat up once he felt like he could, still panting slightly. He looked back at the bed, where Sebastian was laying, spent, and bit his lip. He was falling for him, hard, and it wasn't something he should do, especially not with /Sebastian/. He knew the boy wasn't one of that kind - no dating, no going out and, most of all, no love. He licked his lips. "Hey, Bastian?"

**You:** "Hey Kurt, I don't think I'm quite ready for round two, mmm sleep now" Sebastian mumbled reaching out to pull Kurt back down on to the bed.

**Stranger:** Kurt shook his head and shifted further away from Sebastian. "We have to stop."

**You:** Sebastian jolted up hearing Kurt's words "What why? Is this because of Blaine again?"

**Stranger:** Kurt looked down at his hands, shaking his head. "It has nothing to do with Blaine, I just- I can't."

**You:** "So what's the problem, I'm cold come back to bed"

**Stranger:** "No. We have to stop. Please, don't make this harder," Kurt pleaded, closing his eyes.

**You:** Stares up at Kurt seeing how tense he looks. "What's wrong Kurt tell me? We've been doing this for almost five months why now do you want to stop?"

**Stranger:** "It's too much, we can't do this anymore. I can't explain it to you."

**You:** Sits up and takes Kurt's hand "Talk to me, please"

**Stranger:** Kurt bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head again. "Not about this."

**You:** "Please, Kurt"

**Stranger:** "No. You'd hate me."

**You:** "Never Kurt"

**Stranger:** "For this, you would."

**You:** "No, please just tell me"

**Stranger:** "I..." Kurt sighed and looked back at Sebastian, biting his lip. "Kiss me? One last time?"

**You:** Leans in and kisses him softly before pulling away. "why does it have to be the last time?"

**Stranger:** "Because... I'm in love with you." Kurt flinched as soon as he'd said it, shuffling away from Sebastian.

**You:** "me too" Sebastian mumbles.

**Stranger:** Kurt looked at Sebastian, eyes wide. "You- what?"

**You:** "I love you Kurt that's why I don't want this to end"

**Stranger:** Kurt smiled softly. "You do? Really?"

**You:** "Really"

**You:** "i thought you loved Blaine which is why i was so scared to tell you"

**Stranger:** Kurt chuckled and shifted until he was beside Sebastian, grinning. "I love you, not Blaine. You."

**You:** Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist "I Love you too"

**Stranger:** "So..." Kurt nuzzled Sebastian's cheek. "Be mine?"

**You:** "You actually want me?" Sebastian asked his face frowning slightly.

**Stranger:** "Of course I do. I'm in love with you, you idiot," Kurt chuckled.

**You:** "I love you too, I always want to be yours, didn't ever think i'd be in love"

**Stranger:** Kurt smiled and pecked the tip of Sebastian's nose. "I'm glad you're in love with me, then."

**You:** "it's only ever been you2

**You:** "*

**Stranger:** "I love you so much, Bas." Kurt sighed and cuddled close to Sebastian. "You're not getting rid of me, now."

**You:** "Oh god" He chuckles lightly "I'd never want to get rid of you I love you too Kurtie"

**Stranger:** "You better not." Kurt smiled and rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

**You:** "This is perfect, you're perfect. But what about Blaine?"

**Stranger:** "I'll break up with him. Our relationship hasn't been right for ages."

**You:** "Are you sure?"

**Stranger:** "Yes. I want you, only you."

**You:** "Only me, No threesomes then?" He frowned playfully.

**Stranger:** Kurt slapped Sebastian's arm, rolling his eyes. "No. I don't want to be with anyone else."

**You:** "Neither do I Beautiful"

**Stranger:** "Then we have a deal, no threesomes."

**You:** "Ok, I think we did everything in the wrong order, we spent so much time having sex, although it was mind blowing sex, we never dated, so tomorrow I will pick you up at 6 and we can go on a date."

**Stranger:** "Really? You want to go on a date with me?" Kurt asked, looking at Sebastian with awe.

**You:** "I do, I want to show off my beautiful boyfriend!"

**Stranger:** "That's incredibly sweet. Thank you." Kurt pressed a kiss to Sebastian's collarbone.

**You:** "Oh god I have to go back to dorms with Jeff and Nick and tell them."

**Stranger:** Kurt giggled. "That's adorable."

**You:** "They will never let me live this down, but do you know what?"

**Stranger:** "What?"

**You:** "You're so worth it"

**Stranger:** Kurt flushed and hid his face on Sebastian's chest. "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met. Sap."

**You:** "I never used to be like this"

**Stranger:** "Why not? I love this. You make me feel good."

**You:** "Only ever for you."

**Stranger:** "I love you."

**You:** "I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Kurtbastian.**

**You:** Hey Kurt

**Stranger:** Hey, Bas.

**You:** It seems like we haven't spoken in ages

**Stranger:** Agreed. It's been quite a while, though.

**You:** How is blaine ever since you got back with him we haven't spoken

**Stranger:** He's okay, I think. How are you?

**You:** you think? i'm fine, i guess

**Stranger:** You guess?

**You:** just missing someone

**Stranger:** Oh. Who are you missing?

**You:** Someone who used to be special to me, who i was never good enough for

**Stranger:** Liar. You'd be good for anyone.

**You:** So why wasn't i enough for you?

**Stranger:** I never said you weren't.

**You:** You left me for Blaine

**Stranger:** It's more complicated than that.

**You:** Please, tell me how? we were happy. the apartment is so empty without you

**Stranger:** That's just the thing. I can't tell you.

**You:** You broke my heart Kurt and never offered me an explanation just packed your stuff and left.

**Stranger:** I know. Can't you just hate me?

**You:** I could never hate you. You taught me love.

**Stranger:** That's another reason to hate me.

**You:** Please, Kurt i miss you so much.

**Stranger:** Believe me, all I want to do is come back to you, but I can't. I just can't.

**You:** I feel as though i've lost everything

**Stranger:** You haven't. You can do anything, Bas, and you can get anyone, someone better for you.

**You:** There will never be better. I don't want anyone else i just want you.

**Stranger:** Yes, there is and you can move on. You have to start looking.

**You:** I don't want to, please come home.

**Stranger:** You have to.

**You:** I won;t

**Stranger:** Bas, please.

**You:** Kurt i can't

**Stranger:** You can. You just need the right guy.

**You:** The right guy is you.

**Stranger:** I'm not. If I really was, I wouldn't have had to leave.

**You:** You never told me why you did.

**Stranger:** To keep you safe.

**You:** The only place i'm safe is in your arms

**Stranger:** You aren't safe with me. I could've ruined you.

**You:** How Kurt?

**Stranger:** They have something on you. The Andersons.

**You:** What do they have?

**Stranger:** I can't tell you.

**You:** Please.

**Stranger:** Bas. Don't.

**You:** I feel lost. Like i have no meaning any more.

**Stranger:** But you do. I'm just another guy.

**You:** Just another guy? Your the love of my life.

**Stranger:** I'm just Kurt.

**You:** My Kurt.

**Stranger:** I can't be your Kurt anymore.

**You:** Why?

**Stranger:** I have to be Blaine's, now.

**You:** But your mine, you don't love him.

**Stranger:** I don't. But life isn't perfect.

**You:** You're perfect to me.

**You:** And you used to be my life.

**Stranger:** Exactly, used to. You have to forget me.

**You:** I could never forget you

**Stranger:** But you will.

**You:** Never.

**Stranger:** Look, Blaine's probably coming back soon. It'd be better if we didn't talk again.

**You:** I can't do that.

**Stranger:** We managed it until today.

**You:** you changed your number. I've been on every day waiting for you.

_Kurt has blocked your number._


End file.
